


you're home

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Adai Calavera's ultimate goal in life was to help other in need. To protect others from the discrimination she's endured all her life with her abilities and fight for the people who couldn't.And she achieved that goal.But what did it cost her?





	you're home

She gasped for breath, her eyes snapping open.

Light flooded into her eyes, burning into her irises and causing her to squint, her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, widening slightly in alarm when she saw nothing but white all around her. She ran forward, her footsteps echoing through the blank space, searching for some sort of wall or ceiling or something she could feel. But no walls or ceilings trapped and barricaded her, no plaster or brick to confine her to a certain anywhere. 

Her last actions flashed into her mind, the Grimm, the girl, the last fire before she gasped for breath in nowhere, in this white space. And her eyes widened as she remembered the final blow, what happened seconds before ehe gasped for breath in this place. What became of her. Panic started to rise from a weight in her chest to block in her throat, breaths shortening, hairs standing on end as the shock faded away and reality started to seep in. She reached for her weapon but her fingers grapsed nothing but the air and the questions that lead to conclusions that made her heart race, stumbling, stumbling, left defenceless and with nowhere to run, everything closing in onto her-

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're okay." A voice reached out to her in the white darkness as a hand extended from above, holding it out to her. Her eyes widened as her gaze followed her arm, from her dainty fingers that she could feel being entangled with hers, pulling her up until she started into the eyes of the person she loved more than anything. And tears welled up in her eyes as her hand fell on their face, their tears trickling onto her fingers. 

"You're home." Their voice comforted, their eyes looking into hers with the same look they shared the first time they met, and everything felt the same again, it felt like their first words, their first triumph, their first everythings and nothings and everything that led up to this very moment. When they would wipe away her tears with their fingers and hold her in the loving embrace she missed so much. When they would make everything feel safer with nothing but their smile that looked like perfection and tasted like wild, sweet berries, the lips she had missed, that smile snd her vouce and now after years she's finally here and she never felt more safe and loved.

 "You're home." 

And she was.


End file.
